


The Nice Twin

by singmetosleep (ohmyheichou)



Series: The Devil Within [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/singmetosleep
Summary: Everyone agrees that Uchiha Miyako is the nice twin.Everyone except for Shikamaru, who thinks that Sasuke is the nice one. Miyako is the dangerous one.





	The Nice Twin

**Author's Note:**

> eh a one shot for a story that's been rattling around in my head, where sasuke has a twin and the twin kind of gains an "inner" personality as a result of the massacre. said Inner is actually from our universe because I love SI/OC type stories and also I think it would work really well when combined with multiple personalities in one body
> 
> i'm still fleshing it out so won't bother posting until i've written more for it, but wanted to share this since it's from shika's pov and wouldn't be part of the main story anyway

Shikamaru knows that he's smarter than Uchiha Miyako.

Sure, Miyako consistently scores among the top three on written exams (the other two consistent top scorers being Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke). But that doesn't mean anything to Shikamaru, because the only reason he's not always first is because he's too lazy to answer more than the bare minimum. So yeah, she's smart, but he's smarter. 

Shikamaru also knows that Uchiha Miyako is stronger than he is.

His taijutsu, weaponry, and practical ninjutsu scores are all extremely low; like with the written exams, Shikamaru is barely passing. But unlike with the written exams, his poor performance in these areas is not entirely due to laziness. He's just weak and slow. The Nara's signature jutsu doesn't lend itself to large chakra reserves, while the Uchiha have always needed large chakra reserves to be able to maintain the Sharingan in battle. So while Miyako is already the fastest student in their year, already able to use senbon where others can barely manage to hit the target with kunai, and capable of performing C-rank jutsu, Shikamaru can only recite theory.

His father has always said that intelligence is just as important as strength, perhaps even more important. Shikamaru used to believe this, back when Miyako was a normal, if talented, student, back when Sasuke was a happy, if conceited, child. He's not so sure anymore.

Shikamaru is lazy, sure, but he's observant. He's noticed something about Miyako, the way she looks at people. She looks at them like they're pawns, like she's thinking about what she wants to make them do. She looks at everyone like she's smarter than they are, and what's more - she knows it. Sakura, the girl who always gets high marks on her written exams, is smarter than most of their peers, but she doesn't quite seem to realize it. She thinks she's just good at taking tests; she's so insecure it doesn't ever occur to her that she's good at taking tests _because_ she's smart. Miyako, though...Miyako knows.

As a general rule, the Academy students agree that Miyako is the nice twin. It's not that Sasuke's mean, precisely...he's just very focused on his studies. He doesn't bother with casual talk. He'll talk to Miyako about anything and everything, but everyone else just gets noncommittal noises. The girls think this is cool. The guys might not have minded the standoffish attitude, but they do mind that the girls like him. Miyako is cute and smart like Sasuke is, but she's also sociable, so everyone likes her.

Shikamaru thinks he's probably the only one who thinks Sasuke is the nice twin. Sasuke ignores most of them, true, but Father said that Sasuke couldn't connect with the other students because he's been through so much more than they have. He's traumatized. This is reasonable. That doesn't explain Miyako - the way she smiles and laughs like a normal little girl. Shikamaru had brought this up to his father, and he hadn't answered.

It isn't too hard to understand Sasuke. Sasuke is still obsessed with his older brother, if in a drastically different way than before. He's still childishly annoyed by Iruka-sensei and his many rules. He's happiest when they do practical exercises, when they spar or practice throwing kunai. He likes it enough that he almost smiles, and half the girls in the class faint. But all of this is normal - children obsess over their older siblings, students rebel against their sensei, and all of the boys (himself excluded) are happiest outside.

Miyako is different. She steps into the sparring ring and she becomes someone completely different. The happy, smiling little girl is replaced by an absolutely vicious fighter. She has broken six people's legs, five people's arms, and eight people's ribs. She apologizes to Iruka-sensei with a sweet smile, tells him she got carried away - she visits her victims in the hospital, brings them flowers - and she is always forgiven. It is probably true that she got carried away, but Shikamaru doesn't believe that she cares about hurting people. He thinks she  _likes_ hurting people, and she wants to hide that fact.

Father's final verdict on Miyako the "nice" twin was this: people see what they want to see. That was the first time Shikamaru ever thought his dad was stupid. If that's true, then why does Shikamaru look at her and see the darkness hiding behind her wide, innocent eyes?

He doesn't want to look at Miyako and see the things that no one else does. He doesn't want to look at her and see the gleam of satisfaction when she's just punched someone else into unconsciousness. He doesn't want to look at her and see the falseness of the smiles she wears when she apologizes to her victims. He wants to look at her and see a nice little girl. He doesn't want to look at her and see a monster wearing the skin of a nice little girl.

And more than anything else, he doesn't want to look at her and find the monster looking back at him.

_"Team 7...Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Miyako, and Shikamaru Nara."_

He looks at them, the twins that everyone loves, ignoring the glares thrown his way for getting so lucky. Predictably, Sasuke leans into his sister with a happy smile and completely ignores everyone else. 

He looks at them, and Miyako looks back.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did y'all think? would you want to read more from this series? let me knowwww
> 
> also 1) i doubt miyako would come off *that* creepy from her own perspective, obviously and  
> 2) shika wouldn't actually be on team 7 - it was just for dramatic impact lols


End file.
